second_life_marveldc_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Life Equation
The Anti-Life Equation, is the source that controls all life and/ or sentient beings; it can alter realities and has been the object of the DC Comics villain Darkseid's desire to have for centuries. It some realities, such as final crisis, Darkseid did manage to get the equation only to be stopped by either Superman or other heroes. Smallville In the CWTV Series Smallville, Darkseid comes to Earth through a tear in space, after Clark battles Zod on the roof top crows nest and sends all the Kryptonian Clones to New Krypton. Within weeks Darkseid and his 3 minons Granny Goodness, Gordon Godfree, and Desaad all possess humans and use their powers to corrupt the innocent people of Earth. They spread anti heroe messages and try to push the visual anti registration act that eventually fails. Darkseid uses Gordon as his main vessel and tries to reach out to those with doubt in their hearts, while posing as a radio and spokesman. Desaad kidnaps his victims and plays mind games with them and those he cannot convert he kills. while, finally, Granny Goodness keeps an orphange of little girls in which she erases all their childhood memories and trains them to be Darkseid's eleite female warriors known as the Female Furies. Anyone who has doubt in their heart can get corrupted but those pure of spirit and have true clearity of purpose in their life are immune to Darkseid, and not many people are free of spirit. Once corrupted an omega symbol is branded on the top of the forehead and the person can easily be controlled or posessed by Darksied and his minons (just like Oliver Queen was by Granny Goodness, when he was seeking the Bow of Orion). Apart from possession, the Omega symbol acts as a magnet capable of pulling the dark nightmarish planet of Apokolips toward Earth, the more people corrupted the fast the planet can approach Earth. Once Apokolips crashes into Earth, all the corrupted people will arrive on Apokolips and forced to work as Darkseid's slaves. Acording to lore, over the centuries the Christian Bible has been lost in translation, and words misinterptred. The Omega symbol was the mark of the beast 666, the word Lucifer means morning star and has no connection with darkseid, while the rapture really mean't those with corrupted souls would be saved for the coming of Darksied. All the peoples dobuts and fears, with the omega symbol branded on them, acted as the ant-life equation in the tv series. Like in the comics, Clark Kent/ Superman in the series finalie of Smallville was able to thrawt Darkseid's attempt of taking over Earth by hurling the planet Apokolips back into deep space. Second Life In the fan based roleplay Group Marvel & DC RP in Second Life, Darkseid travels back in time after being defeated by Superman. In space he watches from afar and is about to alter events by capturing the Kryptonian Draxonna Zod, but halts his attempts when his minons find the anti-life equation again. At the smae time in the marvel universe, Galactus, manages to get hold of the M'kraan Crystal. When both villains try to alter reality at the same time it causes both the Marvel and DC comics universes to merge and both heroes and villains to fight each other for power/ glory. See Also: Anti-Life Equation on DC wiki Category:Anti-Life Equation Category:Darkseid Category:Apokolips Category:Earth Category:Superman Category:Kryptonian Category:DC Comics